Making a Choice between your life or love
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: Full Summary: Catherine and Vincent finally find there way back together. When Gabe has Vincent arrested for murder. How far would Catherine go to get Vincent out of jail before it is to late to do anything.
1. Chapter 1

_**On The Run Together **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Beauty and the Beast (2012)**_

_**Full Summary: Catherine and Vincent finally find there way back together. When Gabe has Vincent arrested for murder. How far would Catherine go to get Vincent out of jail before it is to late to do anything.**_

_Catherine had finally choice between Vincent and Gabe. She got out of Gabe's car and walked up to the elevator at her apartment building. She pressed the button and it took her up to the floor she needed. She unlocked the door and went in and turned on the lamp so she could see. But she quickly noticed that a window of her apartment was open, she looked up at the roof above her. She went up to the roof to find Vincent handing her rose. _

"_I love you Catherine"_

"_I love you to"_

_Catherine then kissed him and they soon found them selves in her apartment bedroom. But morning quickly came and Vincent woke to find Catherine staring right him. _

"_you didn't leave"_

"_I live her remember"_

"_oh is that it"_

_Vincent then kissed Catherine once more and that is when there was a knock heard at the door. Catherine quickly put on some close and told him she would be right back. She opened the door to find cops on the other side, cops from the 95th precint. _

"_why are you here"_

"_we are looking for Vincent Keller"_

_Vincent stepped out into the hallway when his name was mentioned. The cops the swarmed into her apartment and around Vincent._

"_you are under arrest for the murder"_

_Catherine then grabbed her stomach in shock of what was going on just then. The officers cuffed him and lead him to the squad car where is was shoved into it. _

"_he can not be taken in"_

"_I am afaird he has no choice"_

_Catherine then stepped by the car and just stood there._

"_Ms. Chandler please move before we have to arrest you as well"_

_Vincent then told Catherine to move before she got her self into trouble as well. Catherine did what Vincent told her to do. The car left the apartment and Catherine went back up to finish getting dressed and she then drove to Gabe's apartment. She got out of her car and took the elevator up to the apartment. She banged on the door until Gabe opened it. When he opened the door Catherine gave him a swife punch to the face. _

"_what was that for"_

"_don't act like you do not know what that was for Gabe"_

"_they must have arrested him"_

"_he would never hurt anyone only if it was self defense"_

"_Catherine I am just trying to protect you in the way I thought best"_

"_protect me, Vincent would never hurt me the only that has hurt me now is you Gabe and if you think this would get me back you are sadly mistaken"_

_Catherine then left the apartment and noticed that she needed to call J.T first and fill him in on what had just happened. She dialed the number for J.T's cell and he quickly answered the phone. _

"_J.T meet at the boathouse Vincent has been arrested"_

"_arrested and how do you know"_

"_officers came to my apartment and arrested him"_

"_why was Vincent at your place?"_

"_we are back together just do as I say I have a plan but I will need help from you and Tess"_

_Catherine hung up the phone and met J.T and Tess at Vincent house so they knew that no one would know about the conversation._

"_okay what has he done this time and why was he at your apartment"_

"_Tess we are back together and Gabe signed a warrant to have him arrested for murder"_

"_oh my god that was self defense"_

"_I know I was there J.T do you still have any burner phones left"_

"_yes why we still have three left"_

"_Tess tonight I am breaking Vincent out I am going to go in and see him right before they move him to the city jail where he will stay until his court date and because there is no bail for him thanks to charges so when they transport him he can get out one there is no way cuffs are going to hold him"_

"_okay"_

"_at dark meet at my apartment before me and Vincent take off I am turning in my badge and gun"_

"_Catherine being a cop is your life"_

"_not anymore my life is being with the person I love and that is Vincent"_

"_okay if that is what you want to do"_

_Later that night when the transport was bringing Vincent out to the truck and went to shut the door. Vincent broke the cuffs and escaped he then met Catherine at that apartment where she had packed the things they would need for a couple of days. _

"_you can not go with me"_

"_Vincent I just got you back do not make loose you again"_

"_Catherine your life is here"_

"_not anymore I am turning in my badge and gun Tess picked them up along with the gun"_

"_okay lets go we need to hurry"_

_Vincent then took them down into the sewer tunnels where there would be a less chance of them being spotted. They night a bad winter storm struck New York and it super cold down in the tunnels. Catherine leather jacket was not keeping her warm as a result of that Vincent was worried that she would end up sick. _

"_Catherine it is not to late for you to go home"_

"_yes it is the minute Tess hands Gabe my stuff a warrant will be placed out for me as well"_

"_I did not know that I figured it would be morning before they would place on out"_

"_nope my days as a cop are gone I rather be with you Vincent"_

"_Catherine you do know this changes everything for us again no marriage or kids because we are on the run"_

"_I know that and like I said that day at your place when we thought I was pregnant I mean it I do not have to have a big rock on my finger to be happy I still mean it"_

"_I love you Catherine"_

"_I love you that is why I am doing my best to protect you and be with you the best I can"_

"_yeah we will take it one day at a time"_

**_Three Months Later..._**

_Catherine and Vincent have been on the run for months now. They where getting ready to move on for the day when Vincent decided to stay put. Catherine had gotten sick and he wanted her to stop and rest for the day. But Catherine had just sat down when she noticed that her cycle was late. Vincent picked up on her heart beat changing. He walked over to where she was sitting and asked her what was wrong._

"_nothing"_

"_please tell me Catherine I am worried about you"_

"_am late Vincent"_

"_what"_

"_I am not kidding"_

"_we have been on the run for three months"_

"_yes we have I am pregnant just know it"_

* * *

_**I will post a new chapter as soon as I can get it written...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter_

* * *

_Vincent by now was trying to get Catherine to place where she would be warm and they could raise the baby. But sadly the only place the could run to would be sneeking across boarder witch if they where caught there would be sever punishment with the law. So they would have to hid out in the tunnels and love down there. Catherine was willing to cut and die her hair, wear heavy makeup at that. But living in the underground of the subway tunnels and the sewers it was no place for a child and Vincent knew it. Catherine could not change her mind and go home because she would be arrested for aiding and a beding. _

_Catherine began to show because of the pregnancy and Tess had brought a change of clothes do to the fact. She was coming back to day to give us more supplies._

"_Vincent wake up"_

"_Catherine you okay"_

"_yes I am it is just my neck is stiff"_

"_it is probably from sleeping like we have been"_

"_yeah probably is"_

"_get quite"_

"_why"_

"_some one is coming"_

"_Vincent Catherine where you at"_

_Tess then comes around the corner with two bags. Each of them contained a change of clothes a new burner phone and food. She quickly gave us both a hug and left because the fear of getting caught and arrested. Catherine and I did not want that for Tess and Catherine knew she had given up a lot as well but she wants to be with me. She is stubburn and it is to late for her to go home. She is wanted and no longer has a job. Tess even told us that she has no lost her apartment do to not paying the rent on it. But what is paying the rent on it when you are running from the cops and have to stay underground so you are not spotted. But now Catherine is pregnant and it is my fault she is in this mess with me. Murifield is the reason I killed that guy, they wanted me to kill all beasts that where out of control. They said I would be free from them once I did kill them so I did. But here I am going back into hidding and it looks like I have someone that will be with me for the rest of her life. I found a dry area in the tunnels where I had blankets and things hidden from when I had to spend night down here at a time when I first came back from over seas. I handed Catherine one of the blankets and she wrapped it around her and sat down on the ledge. I took a seat beside her and she layed her head on my shoulder and quicky fell asleep I then, did the same. I had not slept real good for awhile because I have been up guard so if anyone came I could wake Catherine in hurry. I was asleep for about a half hour when I woke to Catherine sick again. I rushed to her side and held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. _

"_I am fine now thank you Vincent"_

"_all well for some sleep look out the vents its day light they are going to be looking for us again"_

"_great lets pack up we should take two of them small blankets there is room in my tote bag"_

"_good because it may get real cold again tonight way the weather is holding"_

_Catherine and I then packed up are things and headed are way away from New York using the tunnels to the best of are power. By night fall we where ready to leave the city and had gotten a message to J.T and Tess thank them for being the best friends they could have been to us and you can now have your lives back and good bye for now. We slept that night and when we were able to see the sun coming up we packed up and was out of New York. _

_**Six Months Later...**_

_Catherine was getting close to her due date we no clothes or anything for the baby. We had to make to a town that didn't know about are warrants so we could walk into a store and buy things. Catherine still had some cash and her credit card on her but the credit card could not be use. They would use it to track us down and we would be sent right back to New York. We were not moving very much during the day now because Catherine was getting wore out a lot quicker. So we would stop and she would rest for a little at a time and we would move again. I finally said enough was enough and got a hold of J.T and told him to go and by things for a baby and bring them to us I give him the location were he could find us. The next, day he showed up with everything we now had two bags we had to keep up with. But Catherine and the baby needed supplies. Catherine was asleep when J.T arrived and woke up quickly. She stood up to give J.T a hug._

"_wow Catherine all well for not having a family with Vincent"_

"_J.T this is no place for a child and you know it isn't"_

"_I know I am just playin with you"_

"_sorry I am tired and have been throwing up I just do not know what to even think about"_

"_Well guys I hate to say this but I need to head back Tess does not even know I am gone I did just what you told me to do not to tell anyone where I was going"_

"_yeah it would have been nice to see her though"_

"_okay up when the baby is born there is two packs of diapers, bottles, formula, clothes and other supplies that may be needed oh I even bought a couple of toys for the little one to keep him or her quite when you need to hide fast down here"_

"_Thanks J.T"_

"_no problem Catherine anything for you and the baby"_

_Catherine and I gave him a hug and he headed back toward New York before Tess knew he was gone. It was hard on Catherine not seeing her best friend but is was the best thing for and that was to stay away from us until they could clear are names once and for all. _

* * *

_**I know this one was short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and what do you think will happen in the next chapter will Catherine have the baby down in the tunnels or will Vincent find a town were they can hide and be a family once a for all...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Catherine was going into labor and I was getting worried about that. She can not have the baby down here it is not the place everyone dreams about have the childern in. I promised to have her out of here by then but it looks like a promise that I could not keep to her. At least I have my medical training in case something does go wrong but I am trying to keep her thinking of good things and not the bad. Two hours later she was in labor and was getting scared of being arrested after the baby is here. _

"_Catherine listen to me I will not let that happen you here me"_

"_yeah I hope Tess and J.T are able to clear are names for the baby's sake"_

"_I know me to"_

_Catherine tried not to make any noise your anything but it just one of those things that you just can not help yourself in doing it. Three hours later Catherine had given birth to are daughter that we named Zoey Nicole Keller. Catherine was resting and I was still up keeping the baby warm. This cold weather was not a good thing for a new born this time a year. But we had her dresses in a onesy with pants and two blankets wrapped around her. Every time the baby would cry Catherine would wake in a hurry. Catherine had just dozed off when the baby cried once more. She awoke again and asked to see her for a minute. _

"_here maybe she will com down for you"_

"_yeah I know it has just gotten harder for us"_

_Just then a bunch of cops including Tess came around the corner._

"_Catherine behind me now"_

"_guys it is okay"_

"_you turned us in"_

"_no I didn't"_

"_well what does it look like"_

"_your names have been cleared you can come home"_

"_Vincent take the baby_

_Catherine leaped into Tess's arm and thanked her for what she had done. Tess then said Agents Reynolds has more charges against him now after we discovered that it was him setting those missions up so it would be his fault that he was on the missions. Catherine then started to gather her things and we were getting ready to leave and a pain hit Catherine so hard she could hardly breathe. I handed Tess the baby and rushed to her side and picked her up. One of the other officers grabbed her bags in a kind way to say sorry for being blamed for the murder of the victim. I carried Catherine to Tess's car and place her in the back seat. I got in the back with her and she placed her head on my shoulder. Her stomach hurt her all the way to Tess's apartment. When we got there Tess carried in the baby and are bag because I had to carry Catherine because she was in so much pain. I placed her on Tess's bed until I got the hidda pulled out and made, I then placed her on it. I went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the pain killers and give her two of them. _

"_here this should help with the pain"_

"_yeah I hope because it hurts to move when I do"_

"_if it don't you will go to the hospital hear me"_

"_yeah I will go if this does not stop it"_

_I helped her lay back and pulled the blankets over her she quickly fell asleep. I stayed up and took care of the baby until Tess got back from the store getting supplies for dinner that night. Catherine and I were starving we had not ate for days. So for that Tess was going to make a large dinner tonight. I thought we would be living in the tunnels for the rest of are lives and now we have a opening again.. When Tess arrived home she took me into her bedroom and pulled a ring box out of the dresser. She handed it to me and I opened it and looked back at her._

"_why are you giving this to me?"_

"_I know you and Catherine where upset in the past you could not get married and now is or chance to do it Vincent you have a daughter now and she loves you more than anything I am even making a fancy dinner tonight"_

"_I will do it tonight but you know Catherine is my present and my future"_

"_I will leave it in here until tonight"_

_Tess placed the ring in back in the hiding spot and we started dinner. I peeked around the corner five minutes later and Catherine was gone out of bed._

"_Tess she is out of bed"_

"_did you tell her to stay put"_

"_yeah I did"_

_I found her in Tess's room sitting next to the baby watching her sleep. I started to whisper at her._

_Hey what are doing I told you to stay in bed for the night"_

"_sorry I just had to see her make sure she was okay before bed"_

"_she is safe and fine and always will be Catherine"_

"_is there a way we could get a pack in play tomorrow so she can sleep beside are bed please"_

"_yeah Tess and I will go first thing in the morning"_

"_sounds good Vincent look she is awake"_

_I picked up the baby and placed her in Catherine's arms so she would not have to pull her stomach. The pain had just stopped and she was able to move around on her own again. We still do not know what caused the pain but I hope it never happens again. Later that night Catherine had just took a bit of her food when I placed the ring box on the table in front of her. She looked up at me._

"_that isn't a"_

_I cut her off._

"_just open it Catherine it is to say how much I love you"_

_Catherine picked up the little box and opened she then set it back down on the table and placed one of her month and gasped._

"_Catherine Chandler and I love you and are little girl will you marry me?"_

"_yes yes of coarse"_

_Leaped into my arms and I placed the ring on her finger and she looked at Tess. _

"_this was your old one wasn't it"_

"_yeah but that was a bad memory from high school I want to forget it is yours now I know that this engagment will make it to the wedding day"_

"_thanks Tess but where is J.T I thought he would have came around by now"_

"_tomorrow he was to caught up at the university"_

"_well he better come around tomorrow that is all I have to say we just have to tell him we are getting married"_

_The next, morning J.T arrived with some pink roses for Catherine to say welcome home. But she was sound asleep and I just did not want to wake her. So he came in a grabbed a cup of coffee and seen the engagment laying on the counter. She had taken it off in fear of it slipping off in the night and losing it. _

"_Vincent that isn't Cat's is it"_

"_well it is"_

"_she said yes"_

_J.T said it to loud because he woke the baby witch then woke up Catherine in a hurry. I went over and picked the baby and handed her to Catherine._

"_hey J.T how you been"_

"_yeah welcome home sorry I have not been by sooner"_

"_that is okay you have to pay bills keep a roof over your head and fed"_

"_thanks Catherine"_

"_no problem"_

"_yeah"_

"_hey you want to"_

"_what"_

"_hold your niece"_

"_yes I would love that"_

_J.T set down the coffee and Catherine handed him Zoey witch he instantly fell in love with her. _

"_oh guys she is just the sweetest little thing"_

"_thanks J.T"_

_Zoey then started to get a little cranky and handed her back to Catherine were she quickly settled back down. She fell asleep and Catherine placed her on the bed and placed pillows around her to keep her from falling. _

_**One Year Later...**_

_Catherine and I are getting married in five minutes to be exact. When that five minutes was up the music started and Catherine walked toward me in beautiful bridal gown that was made for her only. When she got to me I took her hand and we said are vows in front of all are guest. _

"_I take you Catherine to be wife as long as live. I promise to love you and are daughter protect you well threw sickness and in health and in good time and in bed"_

"_Vincent I just wanted to say that you have been a wonderful father to are child. I know that you will always be there to protect us and would never hurt us. I promise to stand by your side as we face death, sickness and everything else as long as we both shall live I love you Vincent"_

"_you may kiss the bride"_

_Catherine and I forgot about the guests in the room until we heard the clapping. Catherine and our daughter will always be my life no matter what happens. _

* * *

**This was the end to this story I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to the people that have read and I will be posting a new story very soon called Wedding Crasher in hopes it does well...**


End file.
